I Wished For You
by ChasingAchele
Summary: Quinn Fabray ya tiene todo en orden, excepto su repentino deseo por Rachel; lo que ella no sabe es que lo que siente ha sido causado por la misma Rachel y una inexplicable magia.
1. Parte 1

11:11 p.m. Toma una vela. Pide un deseo. Quizá se cumpla, como le pasó a Rachel.

* * *

1

Siempre la había admirado. Desde que iniciaron la preparatoria, Rachel había visto a Quinn como un ejemplo, un mal ejemplo a seguir. Al principio creía que quería ser como ella, pero luego de pasar por mucho, al fin comprendió que lo que en realidad quería era estar con ella. Se sentía hechizada por la rubia. Su figura esbelta, su rostro perfecto, su cabellera sin igual, aquellos ojos tonalidad almendra que la hipnotizaban. Era la perfección echa persona. Y Rachel, pues ella solo estaba segura de algo: Estaba total, completa e irremediablemente perdida por Quinn Fabray; pero también estaba total, completa e irremediablemente atada a Finn Hudson.

Quinn, por su parte, tenía muy en claro lo que quería. Ella lo quería todo y por consiguiente estaba abierta a probarlo todo para alcanzarlo. Había pasado por mucho, desde un embarazo no deseado a la desesperación por alcanzar la madurez. Había sido inestable, inescrupulosa, inconsciente y también algo loca. Pero todo eso formaba parte de su pasado. Un pasado que no podía borrar, pero sí podía superar para avanzar hacia el futuro. Nunca le había ido bien en lo que amor respecta. Finn, Puck, Sam... Uno tras otro, todos pasaron bajo sus sábanas -y sus piernas- pero después de follar con hombres que piensan con su entrepierna en vez de su cerebro, por fin, entendió que no necesitaba de ninguno de ellos para estar completa. Además, ya lo sabía muy bien, era abiertamente homosexual y estaba feliz con eso.


	2. Parte 2

2

-Esto es tan aburrido como ver tratar de cantar a una planta -se quejó Rachel, acentuando el "tratar". -Cálmate, Rachel. No es tan malo. -le decía Kurt en lo que el chico frente a ellos seguía desafinando. Rodó los ojos y se tragó la impotencia por un instante, un instante bastante corto.

-¡Ya! ¡Es suficiente! Te diré la verdad y te la diré directamente, ¡No tienes madera para esto! ¿Vale? ¡Siguiente! -gritó levantándose de su asiento. El chico, aún shockeado por la reacción de Rachel, salió huyendo de ahí.

-No tenías que ser tan mala, solo era un chico de primero -le reprocho Kurt obligándola a sentarse. -No dejaré que nadie arruiné el Glee Club, menos un chico que no sabe la diferencia entre SI y MI -seguía Rachel con el ceño fruncido. -¡Dije siguiente! ¡¿Acaso tampoco oyen bien?! -¡Vale, Rachel, tomate un descanso! -explotó Kurt, al fin. -¡Mejor así, no escucho más desentonados! -se quejó saliendo del auditorio.

Ella no era así. No solía ser mala con las personas, pero estaba llegando a su punto límite. Por un lado, Finn no dejaba de insistirle en que su relación era madura y estaban listos para el siguiente paso, y por otro lado, estaba Quinn. Cero con Quinn. Llevaba días tratando de ver si podía capturar su atención si quiera un instante, pero ni una mirada le dirigía. Era frustrante. Su enamoramiento por Quinn lo arrastraba desde hace un par de meses, adorándola en silencio, viendo las cintas de sus interpretaciones, deseándola. Solo se lo había contado a Kurt. No se creía capaz de decírselo al resto.


	3. Parte 3

3

Salió del auditorio. Salió de la escuela. Quería salir de la ciudad. Quería salir del país. Quería salir de este mundo.

-¡Rachel! -escuchó un grito tras de ella. -¿Quinn? -se sorprendió apenas reconoció quien la llamaba. La rubia corrió a su encuentro. -Hola -la saludó cuando llegó junto a ella. -Ho-hola -titubeó, seguía sorprendida por la aparición de Quinn. -¿Te vas a casa? Es que olvidé la cartera y busco un aventón - -A-ah pues yo.. - -Por favor, Rachel, en serio olvidé la cartera -suplicó la rubia. -C-claro, claro, te llevo -sonrió Rachel. Estaba que no lo creía.

Se encaminaron al auto mientras una suave lluvia comenzaba a caer. Las gotas caían en el cabello dorado de Quinn como rocío celestial, Rachel caminaba embobada contemplándola.

-Eh, Rachel… -La misma Quinn la sacaba de su trance. -¿Ah? ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó. -Ocurre que ya llegamos a tu auto y nos estamos mojando -rió la rubia. Rachel volteó y se encontró con el Volvo que sus padres le habían obsequiado hace poco. -Oh sí... ¡Oh sí, sí! -reaccionó. Rodeó el auto, desactivo la alarma y ambas ingresaron al vehículo.

El trayecto a casa de Quinn fue silencioso pero no incómodo. Ambas disfrutaron el pequeño paseo juntas, aunque Rachel lo viera distinto a Quinn.

-Gracias por traerme, Berry -se despidió Quinn dándole un beso en la mejilla que causo que se ruborizara totalmente- Te debo una -le dijo y se bajó del auto. Rachel se quedó allí, aún atontada, viendo como la rubia entraba a su casa con una gracia extrema hasta que su celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su saco. Vio en el identificador de llamadas el nombre de Finn y sus buenos modales no la dejaron ignorar la llamada.

-¿Finn? -contestó escondiendo su fastidio. -¡Hey! He estado pensando ("Ew, estuvo pensando. Milagro" se dijo) y llamaba para invitarte, tú sabes a ("Ni se te ocurra" sabía que era lo que iba a decir) quedarte a dormir, no va a haber nadie en casa. -concluyó dejando en claro lo que insinuaba. -Lo siento, Finn. No puedo. -cortó directa. -¿No puedes? ¿Por qué? ¡Soy tu novio! -insistía. -Lo eres pero mis padres no querrán que- -¡Tonterías! -la cortó- diles que irás a dormir con una amiga y ya. -¡No voy a mentirles a mis padres por tus necesidades! -gritó y colgó. Estaba cansada de Finn y sus intentos de llevarla a la cama. Se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y partió camino a casa; al llegar no tuvo cabeza ni para cenar, sus pensamientos fueron totalmente invadidos por Quinn y aquel sencillo pero significativo viaje en auto que le dio más de un vuelco a su corazón. Era temprano aún pero a Rachel ya no le quedaba más que hacer que dormir y soñar con la rubia que le quitaba el aliento.


	4. Parte 4

4

-¡Rachel, Rachel!

- ¿Quinn? ¡¿Quinn, eres tú?! -estaba en un lugar desconocido, no podía ver nada más que niebla y una resplandeciente luz que venía de algún lado y la aturdía, estaba confundida y perdida, pero escuchaba la voz de Quinn gritando su nombre.

-¡Rachel, Rachel! -oía como su amada gritaba a más no poder.

-¡¿Quinn?! ¿Dónde estás? ¡No te veo! -Rachel se abría paso entre la niebla como podía tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos frente a la luz que la cegaba.

-¡Rachel, por aquí! -seguía gritando la chica. -¡Quinn no puedo verte! ¡No puedo verte! -se estaba desesperando, no podía encontrarla, se armó de valor y sin importarle no saber dónde estaba o que no podía ver nada, corrió con todas sus fuerzas tratando de seguir la voz de Quinn. Se cayó y levantó muchas veces pero no podía dejar de correr, no hasta hallarla.

-¡Rachel! ¡Aquí estoy! -cuando escucho su voz tan cerca abrió los ojos para deslumbrarse a plenitud con la figura de la rubia vestida de blanco y una luz que la cubría.

-Quinn... -logró susurrar contemplando la hermosa estampa angelical- Quinn, eres tú. Te he encontrado. -la felicidad no cabía dentro de ella.

-¡Rachel! ¡Rachel! -sentía como una fuertes manos la movían- ¡Venga Rachel, despierta!

-.. Ah... ¿Papá?.. ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó adormilada.

-Rachel, al fin despiertas, ha llegado Kurt y te busca. -explicaba Hiram.

-¿Kurt? ¿Ahora? -pregunto confundida mientras revisaba la hora- ¡Dios, son las once menos cuarto!

-Dice que es una emergencia por eso he subido a despertarte, mi niña.

-Debe ser importante si ha venido tan tarde, dile que suba, por favor.

-Claro -fue lo último que Hiram dijo antes de abandonar el cuarto y dejar a Rachel sola y con cierta rubia angelical paseándose sin remordimientos por su cabeza.


	5. Parte 5

5

-¿Rachel? -preguntaba Kurt entrando a la habitación de la morena.

-Hola, Kurt -contestaba ella desde la cama donde reposaba- ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué has venido tan tarde?

-Bueno, quería saber cómo estabas, ya sabes luego de lo que paso en el auditorio y también cuando llegué a casa encontré a Finn gritando y supe que algo les pasaba... -explicaba.

-Ay, no es nada. -cortó Rachel. El tema de Finn y sus necesidades ya la sacaba de sus casillas.

-Estoy seguro que se le pasará, pero ¿Tú estás bien? Ya sabes con todo esto y la cosa de Quinn-

-¡Quinn! ¡Es cierto! ¡No te lo he contado! -comenzó a emocionarse la chica.

-¿Qué ha pasado con ella? -Kurt le seguía el camino a la emoción.

-¡La he llevado a su casa al salir de la escuela! Dijo que se había olvidado la cartera y me pidió que la llevara. ¡¿No es increíble?! -contaba con la emoción a flor de piel.

-¡Sí! -coincidía su amigo mientras ella soltaba más de un suspiro de enamoramiento por la rubia en cuestión.

-Sabes que no hay nada en este mundo que desee más que a ella -decía recordando el confuso pero hermoso sueño que había tenido.

–Uhmm... -Kurt pensaba que debía ayudarla de alguna manera, pero no sabía cómo. Se volvió hacía el tocador de la morena y vio la hora. -¡Hey! ¡Mira! ¡Son casi las 11:11pm!

-Sí, ¿Y? -Rachel se perdió un poco con eso.

-Pues que a las 11:11pm puedes pedir un deseo. Mira -dijo mientras sacaba del tocador una las velas sobrantes del cumpleaños pasado de Rachel -¿Tienes fósforos? -preguntó.

La chica asintió algo extrañada y los saco de otro cajón del tocador.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? -preguntaba aún confundida.

-Yo no, sino tú, querida. Pedirás un deseo.

-¿A las 11:11pm? ¿No está algo pasado de moda? –

-¡Claro que no! Ten -declaró mientras le pasaba la vela encendida.- Piensa el deseo y sopla cuando te diga. -Recibió la vela algo incrédula pero pensó el deseo.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

"Deseo que Quinn me ame".


	6. Parte 6

6

Estaba caminando desde su auto al estacionamiento, Rachel Berry se sentía llena de dicha. Éxtasis. En su pecho había mil y un chispas resplandecientes que saltaban sin control, llenándola de emoción. Vale, quizá estaba exagerando y es seguro que nada pasó luego de que pidió el deseo ayer pero por alguna razón el ánimo estaba de vuelta. Había vuelto a creer. Creía que podía lograr algo con Quinn y tenía un plan. Luego de releerlo por milésima vez lo dobló con cuidado y lo metió de vuelta en su agenda organizadora. Estaba decidida. Primero debía quitarse a Finn de encima. Anoche se lo había dicho a Kurt, ella quería cortarlo directa y frontalmente pero él sugirió que en vez de eso lograra que Finn terminara con ella para que así no queden en malos términos. Había estado pensado y lo creía buena idea. Más que decidida se dirigió ahora a su primera clase, que claro, compartía con Finn.


	7. Parte 7

7

Faltaban 20 minutos más para que terminará la clase de anatomía, había hecho otro plan. Respiró hondo y se dirigió a Finn.

-Hey, Finn -lo llamó.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-¿Cuál es tu promedio en esta clase? -preguntó en tono inocente, sabiendo bien que él era pésimo en anatomía.

-4.5 -contestó sin entender bien.

-¿En serio? Yo tengo 9.5 de promedio, ¿No es genial?

-Eh... Sí, claro... -le dijo algo inseguro.

Sonriente se volteó y orgullosa de sí misma trató de terminar de entender la clase. Rachel creía que había irritado a Finn al punto de que la odiara, lo cierto que es solo lo confundió. Se pasó el día preguntándole cosas parecidas, que ella ya sabía y creía que irritarían al chico, pero lo único que logró fue marearlo, causando que terminará creyendo que estaba loca.


	8. Parte 8

8

El timbre que indicaba la salida cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos. Quinn se sentía rara, fuera de sí, no lo entendía pero tenía dentro de ella un deseo por ver a Rachel. "¿Rachel? ¿Por qué quiero verla? ¿Por qué necesito verla?", no sabía que le pasaba pero llevaba todo el día pensando en ella. Trataba de controlar ese deseo lo más que podía, le puso un límite. No iría a ver a Rachel, porque no tenía una razón concreta y Quinn Fabray no actuaba sin razones. Se levantó y acarreando con sus cosas se dirigió directamente a su casa, de todos modos tenía cosas mucho más importantes que atender.


	9. Parte 9

9

-¡Rachel! ¿Irás a casa conmigo? -escuchó como Tina le gritaba desde el otro lado del pasadizo.

-Lo siento, pero hoy no puedo -contestó cortante. Se había pasado el día tras de Finn soltándole mil y un patrañas, esperando que él explotará pero lo único que sacó fue que le dijera: "Hey, como tienes tan buenas calificaciones, sáltate tu hora de estudio y ven a mi casa." Estaba echando humo.

Sin decir más, ni despedirse, tomó su bolso y salió despotricando de la institución cuando oyó que la llamaban.

-¡Hey! ¿Irás a mi casa, entonces? -Finn habían llegado corriendo desde el campo de futbol, llevaba su jersey sudoroso y estaba jadeando. Rachel se tragó toda su ira y solo respondió un "No" antes de entrar a su auto.

-¡No me puedes dejar así, Rachel! ¡Es tu deber como novia después de todo! -gritó el chico.

Ese fue el límite de ella. Bajó del auto, que ya había avanzado un poco, caminó todo el trecho hasta Finn con la cabeza baja y pasos que resonaban en la acera del parking.

-¡¿SABES ALGO?! ¡PUEDES METERTE TUS DEBERES DE NOVIA POR DONDE NO TE LLEGA EL SOL! ¡ME TRAES HARTA, FINN HUDSON, HARTA! -sus gritos llegaron hasta el campo de futbol, donde los jugadores imbéciles empezaron a soltar silbidos.

Finn se quedó atónito durante un largo segundo hasta que se recuperó de su parálisis y finalmente susurró una octava más bajo de lo normal.

-¿Estás terminando conmigo, Rachel? - ¿Fue el tono que uso? ¿El dolor que teñía su voz? ¿El lagrimeo que empezaba a brotar? Rachel, no sabía; pero algo dentro de ella sabía que lo había herido. Sintió remordimiento.

- Fi-Finn, yo-o... -tartamudeó.

- No digas más. -El chico levanto el rostro, tenía las esquinas de los ojos húmedas y parecía que se iba a echar a llorar ahí mismo. Tomó la dignidad que le quedaba y se alejó de ella. -Adiós, Rachel.


	10. Parte 10

10

No podía sacar a Rachel de su cabeza. Quinn acomodaba sus cd's en la estantería según el año de lanzamiento y artista, antes de colocarlos en su lugar leía los singles de cada uno y los títulos la hacían pensar en Rachel, todos y cada uno de ellos. "'This Love' - Maroon 5", leyó Quinn en su mente. "Rachel... Espera, ¿qué tiene que ver Rachel con esto? Ni se relaciona. Mierda, ¿qué me pasa?" Era frustrante para ella, odiaba tener en su cabeza sin razón. Cuando al llegar a su cd de Bruno Mars leyó "Marry You" y se le colorearon las mejillas de un suave rojo, se hartó. Tomó su bolso y salió rumbo a la casa de Rachel.


	11. Parte 11

11

Pensaba. Era todo lo que podía hacer ahora, las opciones se le habían acabado y sus planes no salieron como lo deseó. Rachel Berry había llegado a su límite, estaba harta de lastimar a los demás. ¿Le dolía? ¿Dolía por lo que había hecho o dolía porque se lo hizo a Finn? Que más daba. Ella ya no quería, ni podía seguir junto a él fingiendo ser feliz, no con el sentimiento por Quinn. Ese sentimiento que le quemaba por dentro, hasta bien dentro de sus entrañas. Pero ahora estaba sola. No tenía a Finn. No tenía a sus amigos cerca, ni a sus padres. Sola en su habitación, tumbada en la cama de siempre, sufriendo como siempre. Hasta que sonó el timbre.

-¡Ya voy! -gritó mientras se fundía en sus pantuflas y se cubría el pijama con una bata. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y abrió la puerta, no tuvo de tiempo de preguntar quién era; pero cuando lo supo sintió el alma se le iba, igual que la pena.

-Quinn -fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que sintiera que la voz se le quebraba.

-Hola, Rachel. -la hermosa voz resonó en sus oídos como un angelical canto- ¿puedo pasar?

-Cla-claro. -tartamudeó antes de abrir la puerta en su totalidad y darle el paso debido a la chica que amaba.


	12. Parte 12

12

La casa era hermosa, y grande. Toda decorada con perfecto cuidado, se notaba cómo cariñosas manos habían cuidado de cada uno de los rincones.

Al ingresar lo primero que veías era una pequeña mesilla trasversal, cubierta de fotos, collages y un jarrón de flores blancas pegada a la pared del pasadizo. La sala central se abría paso con un candelabro de cristal colgando del techo, tres sillones medianos combinaban con la estancia, una fogata seca reposaba bajo la televisión de plasma y puertas blancas de madera pulida estaban salpicadas por la casa. Un suave aroma a rosas la inundó y perdió la noción por un exquisito instante.

-Quinn...- salió del trance por la voz de Rachel. -Rachel, yo... -se interrumpió a ella misma al voltear y contemplar a la joven que tenía delante. Llevaba pantuflas de conejito, bata rosa de seda, trenzas maltrechas y sus ojos estaban hinchados. ¿Había estado llorando? -¿qué te ha pasado?

-¿a mí? -su rostro se transformó en una mueca de confusión y luego en el mayor sonrojo de su vida- na-nada, nada en absoluto.

-Tienes los ojos hinchados -Quinn contradijo- ¿has estado llorando?

-¡no! -ahora Rachel se mostraba alarmada.

-¿Finn te ha hecho algo? Cuéntamelo, Rachel -la voz se le dulcificó.

-Finn no me ha hecho nada... -no pudo contener más las lágrimas-... He sido yo quien lo ha herido... -dijo causando que un sollozo escapara de su boca.

Ver como las lágrimas se deslizaban de su rostro hundió la más cruel de las puñaladas en Quinn. Sentía que debía protegerla, que debía hacer algo por ella. No dudó al dar dos pasos más y acunó a Rachel entre sus delgados brazos, dándole toda la protección que podía. Sus dedos recorrieron el cabello de la morena y su boca susurraba palabras de consuelo.

Rachel, a pesar de la pena, se sorprendió. Su pequeño cuerpo se tensó frente al contacto de Quinn y sus ojos se abrieron, aún con lágrimas cayendo. Inhaló hondo y se suavizó al abrazo de la rubia. No podía parar de sollozar pero con la valentía que nunca perdió, y los sentimientos a flor de piel, se aferró a la joven y no cesó su llanto.

-Todo va bien, todo va bien -Quinn seguía susurrándole sobre el cuello a Rachel. Tenía toda esa zona con la piel erizada, frente al cálido aliento que disparaba a su corazón.

-Quinn...-comenzó, pero la otra la atajó antes de que pudiera seguir hablando. –

No tienes que decir nada, Rachel. Estoy aquí para ti. -No era totalmente consiente de lo que decía. Las palabras le salían de muy dentro, de un lugar que Quinn no conocía, que no parecía que fuera de ella. Pero a pesar de eso las sentía muy en el fondo.

-Tengo que decirlo. Lo siento mucho. -soltaba entre sollozos la más pequeña. -Lo siento, Quinn. Yo terminé con Finn.

-No tienes que sentirlo. Está todo bien -decía sin dejar de acariciarla.

-Lo siento, porque terminé con él por ti. Porque ya no le quería a él, te quería a ti, Quinn. Te quiero solo a ti. -La voz de Rachel era quebradiza pero decidida, entre sollozos su declaración resonó en los oídos de la más alta.

-Yo también te quiero solo a ti. -


	13. Parte 13

13

Ella no había querido decir eso. No lo había pensado, no lo dudó. Solo lo dijo, como si la que hablara no fuera ella, sino una chispa, una magia inexplicable.

El sollozo de Rachel no terminó allí pero bajo los brazos de Quinn sintió que se ahogaba al contenerlos. La rubia no dijo más; ella buscó sus ojos, Captó su mirada y sintió estrellarse contra ella, era potente y profunda, confundida, pero atractiva.

-¿T-tú...? -comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por un choque de labios.

Se endureció solo un instante, para luego suavizarse ante el beso de Quinn y abrir su boca para dejarle pase libre a la lengua de la otra. La besó torpemente, con ansia y deseosa. Saboreó su boca en toda su plenitud, se sentía en el paraíso y en el infierno a la vez. Besarla era como reírse frente al suave cosquilleo de los ángeles, al mismo tiempo que llorar por el más triste de sus lamentos. Mordisqueó los suaves labios de Quinn, jugando con ellos, mientras la rubia enroscaba sus delgados dedos en su moreno cabello y lo enredaba.

El beso terminó cuando Rachel colocó una mano sobre el pecho de Quinn para alejarla, no es como si ella quisiera dejar de besarla, pero el aire de sus pulmones se agotó. Deseó haber tenido más resistencia.

-Lo siento...-susurró recuperando el aliento-

-Rachel, no. No has sido tú, he sido yo. Yo te besé. -Quinn se veía desconcertada, pero no arrepentida-.

-Y fue increíble pero...-se obligó a callar cuando tomó conciencia de sus palabras, mientras un sonrojo la invadía hasta las orejas-.

-¿Increíble? ¿Dices que te ha gustado? -Rachel notó algo de esperanza en la voz de Quinn, pero era tan leve que no pudo estar segura-.

-Pu-pues sí…-dijo algo avergonzada- ¿está mal?

-¡No! ¡No está nada mal! Es decir…yo...yo -se enredaba con sus propias palabras, tratando de elegir las más adecuadas.

-¿A ti no te ha gustado? -soltó sin pensar la morena-.

-¡No! ¡Es decir, sí! ¡Me ha gustado! -ahora sí se veía alarmada, como si en verdad le importará lo que acababa de pasar-.

-No te alteres, Quinn. -dijo lo más calmada que pudo, se sorprendió cuando su voz no tembló. Quinn la vio, sus ojos se había oscurecido por... ¿deseo?-

-Ok. Ya me calmé, lo siento. -su tono se suavizó, soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó en el sillón central. Rachel no dudó al sentarse a su lado.-

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? -preguntó a la nada.

-No lo sé, Rachel. -volvió a suspirar y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el cojín. Su cabello rubio se extendió y desprendió un aroma hipnotizante. Rachel demoró un instante en recuperar la conciencia.-

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? -las preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza, pero por alguna razón solo lograba articular las más estúpidas.-

-Tampoco lo sé, Rachel -esta vez cerró los ojos.

-Pero yo sí, voy a decirte todo. Ahora, Quinn.


	14. Parte 14

14

-¿Todo? -Quinn se había incorporado en el sillón y le dirigía a Rachel una mirada confundida.-

-Escucha, sonará algo confuso y también raro, claro que también puede parecerte odioso y algo aterrador...-

-Rachel, al grano. -la cortó.

Sentía un impulso increíble de tomar su cuello, acércala a ella y besarla hasta que le dolieran los labios. Estaba usando todo su autocontrol, ¿qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué sentía eso? Ya no le interesaba, solo quería besar a Rachel.

-Ok. Desde hace como...creo que un poco más de tres meses... –

-Eso no importa, venga, di lo que tengas que decir. -Estaba ansiosa, y ni ella sabía por qué.-

-Bueno, la cosa es que... Quinn, yo... Yo... -La mirada nerviosa de la morena pasaba del techo al rostro de Quinn demasiado rápido, su boca se abría y se cerraba tratando de hallar la forma de decir todo lo que sentía, sus manos revoloteaban a su alrededor y pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con caer por su rostro. Quinn perdió autocontrol en ese mismo instante.

-Rachel, no sé qué es lo que me pasa. No sé lo que me has hecho, no sé por qué ahora mismo quiero besarte sin importar nada, no sé si tú también quieras, no sé lo que sientes por mí, si es que sientes algo y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que hago aquí. -Tomó una gran cantidad de aire- Nunca antes me había sentido así, te lo juro. Te juro por mi vida que nunca he sentido que quiero tanto a alguien, como te quiero a ti ahora. Nunca he sentido que necesito, que anhelo, a nadie, más que a ti, en este mismo instante y si sigues hablando y no me besas ahora, no sé si pueda vivir un minuto más.

Las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer ya estaban en su barbilla y cayendo sobre su regazo. La expresión de sinceridad de Quinn cambió a una mueca cuando notó el llanto de la chica.

-Hey, Rach, lo siento si no querías oír eso -dijo apegándose a ella y alzándole la cara.-

-Me acabas de decir Rach -soltó entre sollozos- nunca me habías llamado así.

-Bueno, Rachel, yo...-

-No, no te disculpes. No has hecho nada mal, lloro porque todo lo que has dicho es lo que siempre he querido oír.

La ternura en el rostro de la chica al decir eso terminó con lo que quedaba del autocontrol de Quinn. Pasó una mano por su cuello y la atrajo hacia ella, la mantuvo un instante cerca, muy cerca, antes de besarla. Ya se había rendido ante esa fuerza dentro de ella, esa fuerza mágica que la lanzaba hacia Rachel como si ella fuera una luz dentro de la más grande oscuridad. Nunca había disfrutado tanto de un beso, nunca había sentido de esa forma, tan descontrolado, tan deseable. En el fondo de su mente una chispa de lógica le decía que eso no tenía sentido, que lo que hacía no era totalmente correcto, pero ya no le importaba. No le importaba nada, nada más que Rachel. La besaba como si fuera su mundo, como si fuera lo único que la mantenía viva.

-Quinn -su nombre siendo pronunciado por ella, era como una dulce tortura-. Q-Quinn...

Rachel trataba de hablar, trataba de decirle algo, lo que sea, pero las palabras no le llegaban. Además no podía hablar con Quinn besándola tan salvajemente e introduciendo en ella la pasión. Trataba de alejar los pensamientos, pero era solo una joven con impulsos y emociones (y hormonas, algo alborotadas) y quería a Quinn, la quería de muchas formas, de todas las formas posibles.

-Quinn -soltaba entre los besos- Quinn, te quiero...-era todo lo que podía decir, y los besos no cesaban. Estaban convirtiéndose en algo mayor, algo que la asustaba pero deseaba a pesar de todo.

-Vamos arriba, Rachel. -dejo de besarla y una punzada de dolor se le clavo, aunque solo duro un segundo antes de que procesara lo que le había dicho-.

-¿A-arriba? -.

-No hay nadie, ¿cierto? -Quinn giró la cabeza a ambos lados, buscando a alguien- Rachel, te quiero. Te alguna forma inexplicable, te quiero. -le tomó las manos con delicadeza, como si valieran mucho- Quiero estar contigo, siempre. Y de todas las formas posibles.

Tragó con dificultad. Ella sabía lo que significaba. Todas las veces que Finn le había propuesto quedarse en su casa a dormir siempre lo rechazó asqueada, pero ahora, con Quinn, ella asintió y la condujo escaleras arriba, a su habitación porque lo deseaba. Deseaba a Quinn y deseaba hacer lo que ella quisiera.


	15. Parte 15

15

Le puso cerrojo a la puerta y Quinn atacó de nuevo su boca. Besos fugaces y pasionales, iban y venían. Manos delgadas se entrelazaban, piernas inquietas se apresuraban. Rachel tenía miedo, pero no podía detenerse.

-Ven. -Quinn la jaló y acunó entre sus brazos.- Ven aquí.

La recostó en la cama. No tenía que temer, era su cama de todas formas. Quinn se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en la silla del escritorio, era como si hubiera hecho lo mismo más de mil veces, ella lo sintió de lo más natural. Se colocó encima y comenzó a besarle el cuello, miles de escalofríos le recorrían la espalda y llegaban hasta la punta de sus pies.

-Quinn -logró de decir, y su voz no se quebró.- Quinn, espera. La rubia se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué pasa? -.

-Es que... yo… Pues, yo... yo nunca he hecho esto antes... -sintió como el color se le juntaba en las mejillas y quería morirse allí mismo (bueno, no sin antes besar a Quinn)-.

La chica la miro, con un poco de sorpresa en los ojos y luego le dedico una sonrisa cómplice.

-Bueno, yo nunca lo he hecho con una chica, así que estamos iguales.

Se sintió sonrojar más. Cayó en cuenta que su primera vez sería con una chica, no es como si la idea no le fuera agradable.

Quinn siguió besando su cuello y luego se dirigió a su boca otra vez, sus labios ya estaban más que hinchados pero no podía parar. Sus manos, más pequeñas que las de la rubia, se aferraron a la sábana, sintió como todo su cuerpo se calentaba. Enroscó los dedos en el cabello rubio, finos hilos de oro se enredaron en sus dedos y sintió un cosquilleo. Los besos de Quinn descendieron de su boca a su cuello, luego tomó su mano y la jaló dejándola media sentada, le quito la bata por detrás y también su camiseta de pijama, quedo en corpiño y la vergüenza se transformó en un sonrojo al darse cuenta que estaba medio desnuda. A Quinn pareció no importarle. Ella misma se quitó la blusa y la lanzó junto a su chaqueta en la silla del escritorio.

-Rachel -susurró en su oído, antes de mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja- Rachel, te quiero.

Un escalofrío más fuerte que los anteriores la atacó. Quinn le desabrochó el corpiño y lo dejó caer al lado de la cama. Inhalo el aroma de su cabello y retiró la cabeza de su cuello para contemplarla.

-Eres hermosa -soltó y el sonrojo volvió a Rachel. Tomó uno de sus pechos y su mano encajo perfectamente en él. Lo apretó suavemente y jugó con él, corrientes eléctricas recorrían todo el cuerpo de Rachel. Se dejó caer en la cama y sus manos se aferraron aún más a la sábana. La boca de Quinn besó sus pechos, su lengua blandió una batalla con sus pezones y ella se sentía en el paraíso. Bajó a su estómago y este también recibió su dosis de besos por parte de Quinn. Sintió como bajo su pantalón de pijama y con algo de apuro se lo quitó y lo lanzó al lado de la cama, junto a su corpiño. Como pudo, mientras Quinn exploraba sus muslos y piernas, se quitó las medias felpudas y las tiró también.

-Espera -puso sus manos sobre las de la rubia- tú no te estás desnudando.

Quinn soltó una risa de lo más angelical.

-Si me querías desnuda, lo hubieras dicho antes. –

Con una sonrisa en su rostro se deshizo del corpiño y del jean, Rachel no había notado cuando se había quitado los zapatos pero no le importó. También se tomó un instante para apreciar a Quinn. Su esbelto cuerpo se veía trabajado y ágil, por todas esas horas haciendo piruetas y bailando. Inconscientemente posó sus manos en los pechos de Quinn y esta soltó una risita, pero no quitó las manos de las piernas de ella. Sus dedos se colaron entre los bordes de las bragas de Rachel mientras besaba el hueso de su cadera y fue bajándolas hasta que quedaron en el suelo, junto al resto de su ropa.

Rachel inhaló con fuerza y Quinn calló lo que fuera que iba a decir con otro beso. Sus codos se levantaron de los costados de Rachel y sus manos soltaron los cabellos para también despojarse de sus propias bragas. Por un momento todo se detuvo, hasta que Quinn bajó y se acomodó entre las piernas de Rachel, se inclinó hacia ella y siguió besándola.

Los dedos de la rubia se deslizaron a través del sexo de la morena, haciéndola temblar; Quinn, tomando ventaja de eso, repitió el movimiento varias veces. Gemidos comenzaron a escaparse de la garganta de Rachel, sin previo aviso y no tuvo manera de detenerlos. Los dedos de Quinn siguieron jugando con ella, se movían en círculos y la hacían llegar muy alto. Una pierna se deslizo bajo la suya y otra se enrolló a través de su torso.

-Veré como funciona esto. -dijo- lo he visto en las películas porno de Santana.

Rachel se quiso reír pero todo lo que lograba soltar era gemidos. Quinn chocó su sexo con el de ella y si antes creía haber ella alto, ahora se sentía mucho, mucho más, alto que antes. Más allá del cielo y el espacio. Siguieron así hasta que les faltó el aire y ambas llegaron al clímax más alto, Quinn la besó, mucho y luego cayó rendida a su lado, en su cama.

-¿Qué te ha parecido? -le preguntó-. -¿No es obvio? Ha sido increíble, Quinn. -una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro. -Te quiero. -le dijo- No, es más que eso. Te amo. -Te amo también -le contestó sin dudar. -Ahora y espero que siempre -suspiró y entrelazó su mano con la de ella. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz, nunca. Ahí, junto a Quinn, sintió paz, verdadera felicidad por primera vez en su vida. Un amor imposible se formó en ella, todos sus deseos se relacionaron a ella y solo a ella. Y entonces recordó, Rachel deseó por ella. Y su deseo se cumplió. Cerró los ojos y alcanzó la oscuridad del sueño, pero no era una oscuridad temible, sino acogedora, como había sido Quinn, como ella le había prometido que siempre sería.


	16. Epílogo

~Luego de 3 años~

-¡Rachel! ¡Estoy en casa! -'Casa', Quinn diciéndole 'casa' a su apartamento en New York era música para sus oídos.

-¡Estoy en la cocina! -le gritó. Quinn corrió hacia ella y la besó.

-¿Experimentas algo nuevo? ¿Quieres que pida una pizza?

-¡Que poca fe me tienes, Quinn! Soy tan capaz de cocinar como tú.

Quinn reprimió una risa. -Sí, claro, amor.

Rachel, con los labios fruncidos sirvió su guiso en dos platos y los acomodó en la mesa lista para almorzar.

-Pruébalos, me he esforzado. - Quinn se dirigió un bocado y lo engulló sin saborear. Era horrible, por supuesto.

-Está espectacular, amor.- Rachel trató de tomar un bocado también pero Quinn se lo arrebató fácilmente.

-No. No comas ahora, más tarde pediré pizza.- Un ceño fruncido fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

-¿Estaba muy horrible? -preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

-Amor, ni el mejor chef igualaría tu cocina -dijo y la levanto en brazos mientras ella reía-.

-Y por esto te amo, Quinn. -le dijo con ternura tiñendo su voz.

-¿Por soportar tu horrible comida? -Rachel soltó un aire indignado.

-¿Cómo te atreves...?-y fue cortada por un beso de Quinn.

-A pesar de que cocines horrible, te amo.- y como siempre Rachel solo rió y luego pidieron pizza.


	17. Epílogo Alternativo

...

-¡Rachel! ¡Rachel! -sentía como una fuertes manos la movían- ¡Venga Rachel, despierta!

-.. Ah… ¿Papá?.. ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó adormilada.- ¿Dónde está Quinn? ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Quinn? ¿De qué hablas, Rachel? Kurt ha venido y te busca. -explicaba Hiram.

-¿Kurt? ¿Ahora? -pregunto confundida mientras revisaba la hora- ¡Dios, son las once menos cuarto!

-Dice que es una emergencia por eso he subido a despertarte, mi niña.

-Pe-pero, ¿dónde está Quinn?

-¿Quién es Quinn? ¿Te sientes bien, Rachel? Voy a decirle a Kurt que suba, ¿vale?

Rachel aturdida, asintió. -Vale.

Había tenido un sueño hermoso, donde se proponía conseguir a Quinn. Soñó que soplo una vela y se cumplió su deseo, soñó que terminó con Finn y lloró por haberlo lastimado, soñó que Quinn la consoló, la besó y luego... Las mejillas se le tornaron muy rojas cuando recordó eso. Soñó que Quinn la amaba. Quería recuperar su sueño, deseo que fuera real.


End file.
